Step by Step
'"Step by Step"' by ''New Kids on the Block is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3 ''(as a DLC for Xbox 360), ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits, and Just Dance Now. Dancer Original: The dancer is a man, wearing a light blue hat with an orange stripe, an orangeish redish t-shirt, a light blue pair of overalls and sneakers. He also wears a light blue wristband on his left forearm and an orange wristband on his right forearm. Just Dance Now: Every feature that was originally blue is now green, and the orange parts are pink. His outfit is made to look more realistic. StepByStep_coach_1@x.png|Just Dance 3 Stepbystep_coach_1_big.png|Just Dance Now Remake Background 'Just Dance' The background is basic blue, with light blue blocks at the bottom, and light blue animated lines streaking during the song. There is a pink shiny floor. 'Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of' The background is now much more detailed, with lots blue and purple panels moving and sliding. The floor is now very reflective, with reflections of the panels on it. 'Just Dance Now' The background is a bit different than JD3. The background is now mostly dark blue, with dark and light blue block floating up and down. There is also a light directly above the dancer. There are lots of white, yellow, and purple floating dots. Gold Moves The remade routine has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2: 'Put your hands on your head, during "You're always on my mind". '''Gold Move 3: '''Punch the air with your right hand with your left hand on your right hand. It's the last move. stepbystepgm1.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 stepbystepfinalgm.png|Gold Move 3 SBS GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game SBS GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Step By Step appears in the following Mashups: * Call Me Maybe * Limbo * Oh No! * #thatPOWER * What Makes You Beautiful * You're the First, the Last, My Everything * ''Let's Groove ''(Just Shine)' Captions ''Step By Step appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Denim Dude * Denim Violin * Dude Dance * Dude Style * Dude Twist * Dungarees * Hey Dude Trivia * If you look very closely at an HD picture of this dancer, you can see facial hair. This is the first time a dancer has ever had facial hair. * In the Just Dance Now remake his overalls are green and his shirt is pink. * This the first song from Just Dance to be featured in Just Dance Now. It is followed by That's The Way (I Like It) and Heart of Glass. * In Just Dance 3 the background looks more like the background to I Like to Move It. * In Just Dance, his face is more detailed than his later appearances. * This song is shortened by a full minute. * Very closely, you can see the dancer singing. It was unknown for male dancers. Gallery Tex1 256x256 2ac0d2104f756c0a 14.png|Step by Step IMG_20141122_185309.JPG step by step makeover.png|Appearance in Just Dance Now step by step jdn.jpg|Step By Step (Remake) stepbystep_cover@2x.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-12-19-01-49-1.png Step By Step Dancer.png stepbystepjd4dancercoach.png|His appearance in What Makes You Beautiful MashUp step by step pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms StepByStepMenu.png Stepbystepsqa.png|JD3 And JD:GH Square Screenshot 2015-07-07 at 6.24.56 PM.png|JD3 Bubble Videos File:New Kids On The Block - Step By Step File:Just Dance - Step By Step (New Kids On The Block) File:Just Dance 3 New Kids on the Block Step by Step File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Step By Step - 5* Stars File:FULL_GAMEPLAY!_New_Kids_On_The_Block_-_Step_By_Step_Just_Dance_Now ru:Step by Step Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Average Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:90's Category:Solo Males Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Disco Songs Category:DLC's Category:XBOX DLC Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Medium Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Shortened Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited